DESCRIPTION: This is an application for partial support for a conference on oxygen sensing in biologic systems. The conference is divided into two parts, the first focusing on the "genomics" of oxygen sensing and the second focusing on cellular mechanisms of oxygen sensing. The latter segment of the conference is also to be the triannual meeting of the International Society for Arterial Chemoreception. This long conference is comprehensive in scope. Genomics is approached from tw points of view. First, the heredibility of sensitivity to hypoxia in mammals and second, the way in which hypoxia effects gene expression. It will begin with a review of the work on the inheritance of oxygen sensitivity by leaders in this field. This is followed by an exploration of the effect of hypoxia on gene products which are involved in the systemic response to hypoxia. Then there are session on the ways in which hypoxia modulates both transcription an signal transduction pathways, including simple systems such as yeast and bacteria. There is an examination of the effect of hypoxia on membrane ion channels in mammalian cells with focus on potassium and calcium. Finally, ther is an examination of heme containing enzymes as potential sensors of oxygen levels in mammalian cells. In the arterial chemoreceptor symposium there is a comprehensive review of the current cellular and molecular approaches to understanding chemoreception in peripheral arterial chemorecptors. The approaches include the imaging of energ metabolism, the microscopic organization of junctions between sensor and neuronal cells (gap junctions), a substantial amount of work on ion channels with focus on calcium and potassium, a session on O2 sensing in the central nervous system, examination of some old and current contenders for key neurotransmitters in the carotid body such as acetylcholine and dopamine and, finally, some work mostly at the cellular level which pertains to development and adaptation to prolonged hypoxia.